Usuario discusión:Bola
: /Discusión}} Ayuda con plantillas - continuación/pendiente Hola! Quiero poner una plantilla para que salgan 4 fotos: foto del manga pre-timeskip, del manga post-timeskip, del anime pre-timeskip y anime post-timeskip (la wiki es de One Piece). Tengo ya la plantilla medio hecha pero hay fallos. Las plantillas estas funcionan con el Toggle, y yo de esto aun soy un novato. Las plantillas son: *Plantilla Time-Skip2: es igual que la 1 pero hemos hecho la 2 por utilizar la 1 hasta que esta no funciona. Digamos que esta está de pruevas. *Plantilla Time-Skip3: es igual que la 2 pero el cambiar de foto está debajo y hay 2 espacios libres arriba. Está es la que falla. *Plantilla Time-Skip4: está es como lo quiero. Como te fijarás cuando vas cambiando entre fotos los nombres no son los que deben ser. Por defecto, tal y como está, tiene que salir Anime pre-timeskip, pero cuando pones manga ya se cambía y va un poco loco. Para que lo veas más claro he creado''' este plantilla en pruevas. Así verás como tiene que quedar. Otra cosa que te quería comentar, y siento ser pesado, pero nuestro chat aun no va. Hace ya desde el inicio del verano que no funciona y los usuarios pues se quejan y eso. Sé que hacen lo que pueden los que lo arreglan pero quería saber si falta mucho y eso. Muchas gracias ^^ (Actualización: el link de la plantilla en pruevas estaba mal, ya está bien) 17:51 13 sep 2011 (UTC) :Mañana le echo un vistazo sin falta. Respecto al chat, otra vez hemos vuelto a hablar con los técnicos para que se encarguen de eso, el arreglo debía estar hecho hace dos semanas, pero aún no lo incorporaron a las actualizaciones semanales, espero que tras la charla de hoy esté listo pronto y podáis usarlo. Para que os hagáis una idea de cuál es el problema, al cambiar la dirección de vuestro wiki a ca.onepiece, el chat "se quedó" en la antigua dirección que teníais, por eso da errores de conexión, basta con que un técnico haga el cambio en el chat para que funcione, o bien, que os pongamos la antigua dirección que teníais mientras arreglan el problema. Esa era mi intención, para que pudiéseis hablar mientras lo arreglaban, pero como siempre me dicen que estará listo pronto, nunca hago el cambio, si en unos días no está hecho, volveré a cambiaros la dirección del wiki (no os preocupéis, aunque la cambiemos, ca.onepiece seguirá redirigiendo a vosotros), y así al menos tendréis chat mientras lo arreglan.--Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Staff 03:31 14 sep 2011 (UTC) :Gracias por la ayuda n.n Piece_enrik :14:01 14 sep 2011 (UTC) ::¿Puedes revisar la página de prueba que me pusiste? Me lleva a una página que no existe.--Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Staff 02:51 16 sep 2011 (UTC) :::Muchas gracias ^^ Ya está el link del artículo en pruevas correcto, lo siento. Pon la antigua dirección si tienen que tardar unas semanas y despues vuelves a poner ca.onepiece, depende de lo que te digan del tiempo. ::: 21:22 16 sep 2011 (UTC) claymore - continuación/pendiente ::olvida los dos ultimos mensajes, trabaje mucho para tirar todo abajo, simplemente voy a seguir editando de manera original y viva, aunque la tabla con la lista de personajes va a quedar parecida....no se puede evitar, la de la wiki en ingles es tambien identica....por cierto bola, gracias por la buena onda, otro administrador me hubiera bloqueado de una sin mas explicacion, soy basicamente un novato en la wiki y hice algunas idioteces, pero de los errores se aprende dice el refran....es el refran que mas odio......en fin....era eso, por favor respondeme algo, una moraleja o algo con sentido, lo que dicen los administradores... ::Juakoblabla 00:18 12 oct 2011 (UTC) ::por cierto, de usuario a staff, por favor, borra los mensajes anteriores que te deje, suenan muy feo, deja solo el de "olvida los dos mensajes", no quiero que lo vean en naruto wiki y me molesten con eso (los conozco, lo van a hacer). ::Juakoblabla 00:20 12 oct 2011 (UTC) :::Ya te lo dije, tómate tu tiempo para decidir qué hacer con ese wiki, sin prisas. Realmente poca gente se lee las políticas de Wikia, si lo hicieran, todo sería más fácil y podríamos aplicar las normas directamente, pero como no, siempre es mejor presumir buena fe y esperar a que cada uno enmiende sus errores. No te precipites ;) --Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Staff 00:26 12 oct 2011 (UTC) :::impresionante, sos muy buen administrador, esta bien, voy a tomarme mi tiempo para ver que hago con esa wiki, pasa que ultimamente me agarro la fiebre de la edicion y estuve dia y noche editando sin parar entonces me estrese, asi que voy a dejar esa wiki por un tiempo, mas adelante vere si la continuo, la verdad es que algunas cosas estan bien, no seria lo adecuado abandonarla, pero solo el tiempo lo dira, ademas hoy volvi a editar en naruto wiki por primera vez en semanas y me acorde lo bien que se siente contribuir en una wiki con mas de un solo usuario XD. gracias por todo bola, sos un genio. :::Juakoblabla 00:38 12 oct 2011 (UTC) ('''Aviso:'Este mensaje es una ontinuación del tema "Tabber de artículos" de tu discusión nº 10)'' :::La verdad es que este asunto ya no esta pendiente de continuacion, la wiki que habia echo ya casi no tiene contenidso, y los pocos que tenia los traslade a la de lluvia roja, ahora estamos llevando la wiki de claymore entre los dos y no tenemos ningun problema, de echo estamos analizando nuevas mejoras para la wii, como tablas de estadisticas e infobox con links a galerias, en un solo mes conseguimos remodelar un monton de articulos, subimos muchas imagenes, algunas a las galerias y otrsa a los articulos, en otras palabras, asunto arreglado :) Juakoblabla 17:37 27 oct 2011 (UTC) Maestro AX Bueno, hare lo que me aconsejaste, sobre lo de la nueva bara, por acaso tendría 2 sugestiones, primera que en vez de lo principal sea "Wiki" que sea el nombre del wiki en so, y segundo.... No sé si te fijaste (digamos que sí, xD) es que los enlaces, " Wiki Actividad - Página aleatoria - Imágenes nuevas - Shout Box - Foro - Ayuda" las encuentro mejor para usuarios que ya conocen el wiki, es decir el "Wiki Activdad" está bien (yo prefiero "Cambios Recientes" pero Wiki Activiy es aceptable) aunque cosas como "Imágenes nuevas", "Foro", "Shout Box" (Chat) me parecen que son más para los usuarios como Reversores o Administradores, o incluso usuarios que ya saben navegar por Wikia, de todas formas lo mejor creo yo sería que Wikia permitise editar esa barra, allí queda mi sugestión final, y muchas gracias por las informaciones anteriores ;). Saludos!! --'''MAESTRO AX - Discusión -- [[w:c:es.lego|'L.E']] - [[w:c:es.animalcrossing|'A.C.E']] -- [[w:c:es.tvpedia|'TVP']] 12:05 12 oct 2011 (UTC) Blabla traslate bola, hay alguna forma de trasladar imagenes desde una wiki a otra sin el metodo rudimentario, osea, trasladarlo todo con un codigo secreto que solo sabe el staff o un programa o algo asi? Juakoblabla 14:47 12 oct 2011 (UTC) es que decidi que lo mejor es trasladar las imagenes de es.claymores.wikia.com a es.claymore.wikia.com, y son mas de 300, hacerlo a mano es muy dificil, lluvia roja dijo que estaba bien lo del traslado, incluso ya traslade algunas cosas. Juakoblabla 15:13 12 oct 2011 (UTC) Traslado Hola, me gustaría saber si podrías trasladar las imágenes de es.claymores.wikia.com a es.claymore.wikia.com. Gracias (:. José [ Mi discusión | Contribuciones ] 15:31 12 oct 2011 (UTC) no las traslades todavia no cambies las imagenes de wiki porfavor, ya resolvimos nuestras diferencias, si, pero decidi subirlas yo mismo a mano, una por una, vos me entendes, asi se nota la reconciliacion, gracias por todo bola, pero no las traslades, ademas seria un laberinto de imagenes repetidas. Juakoblabla 23:32 12 oct 2011 (UTC) ya traslade el 80 % de las imagenes utiles, asi que no hace falta que traslades nada, igual gracias :) Juakoblabla 23:55 13 oct 2011 (UTC) Mensajes de la interfaz sin traducir Bueno, que consta que ya sabes que hay un problema con los MediaWiki: y existen mensajes sin traducir. Sin embargo, esto está ocasionando un grave problema en los wikis de respuesta que no se "solucionará solo" cuando se arregle el problema. Me refiero a Categoría:Answered questions y su homóloga de unanswered. Y no solo en wikirespuestas, sino en todos los wikis de respuestas. Alguien tendrá que correr un bot que cambie todo el embrollo que ha generado. --Ciencia Al Poder en WikiDex 16:18 12 oct 2011 (UTC) Spotlight catalan Hola de nuevo Bola! Quizás quedó encima de otro mensaje y no lo viste pero hace tiempo te enviéeste mensaje. Bueno pues lo que te decía del javascript ya está arreglado, fue un problema temporal de 2 o 3 días. Lo que quería saber que te preguntaba en ese mensaje es si podríamos solicitar un spotlight para mi wiki que como ya debes saber es la versión catalana de la wiki de One Piece. El mensaje del spotlight, como es lógico, sería en catalán. Por eso no se si sería posible solicitar un spotlight... Tú dime algo y después ya veremos que hacemos :) Un saludo! 19:32 12 oct 2011 (UTC) Kenichi Wiki Hola Bola, acaso esta wiki podría ser eliminada o tomada como una readirección para esta otra? Es qué luego de enterarme de qué esa wiki existía decidi convertir Wiki Kenichi en una especie de redirección a la otra Wiki, bueno hablaré con el admin de la otra wiki para ver qué opina de qué esta sea renombrada, para "kenichi" ya qué a nadie se le ocurrira buscar una wiki de kenichi, con el nombre "kenichila" (el "la" creo qué viene de Latino), y acaso la otra wiki dónde soy admin podría ser eliminada? Espero tu respuesta! 14:22 14 oct 2011 (UTC) :Ambos Wikis tienen actividad y administradores activos, ya le he dicho yo a Andres Rinnegan que se ponga deacuerdo con los administradores del otro Wiki para realizar una fusión, y que en caso de acordarse dicha fusión la solicite por Especial:Contactar ;) -- 21:16 22 oct 2011 (UTC) RE: Vandalizaciones y spotlight Wiki Grachi Si, al parecer nuestra cantidad de visitantes proviene principalmente de sitios externos y eso hace que llegen muchos usuarios que no conozcan el sistema de la Wiki, y con respecto al vandalismo he tratado de encargarme, pero desde Agosto ya no he tenido tanto tiempo para dar vueltas en la wiki y vigilar lo de los vandalismos debido a causas de fuerza mayor. Creo que no me caeria nada mal unas pequeñas vigiladas a la wiki. Gracias por todo y saludos. --Vic201401 04:09 19 oct 2011 (UTC) Propagandas Neonazis / Maestro Ax Bola, ultimamente noto un aumento de las actividades digamos de alguna manera "fascistas" dentro de la wiki, las mas destacables son el uso de una bandera de la Alemania Nazi como Avatar de usuario y el alabo hacia Benito Musollini y el Despotismo italiano por parte de Maestro Ax. Como moderador de chat, cuando vi los comentarios de Maestro Ax no supe como reaccionar correctamente, asi que solo le adverti que parara, pero despues de revisar las reglas, no se puede hablar en el chat de temas politicos ni discriminatorios, y el solo nombrar al despota italiano es signo de politica y discriminacion. Mas tarde lo banee del chat, pienso quitar el baneo en una semana, pero queria saber tu opinion, pues la verdad es cierto que debemos respetar la libertad de expresion, pero la propaganda nazi me parece que esta de mas. Juakoblabla 04:46 25 oct 2011 (UTC) :El problema con MAESTRO AX ha ocurrido en Naruto Wiki, Juakoblabla, recuerda siempre pasar un enlace al lugar del que hablas, ya que no podemos recordar en qué wiki (o wikis) trabaja cada usuario, yo mismo he tenido que ir viendo uno por uno los wikis donde colaboras hasta dar con el que hablas en este mensaje. -- 15:24 25 oct 2011 (UTC) ::Perdon oliver, no me di cuenta.... Juakoblabla 21:18 25 oct 2011 (UTC) :Una cosa es fascismo italiano y otra cosa es nazismo, hay que diferenciar las cosas para no hacerlas peor. 18:06 25 oct 2011 (UTC) ::en cierto modo tenes algo de razon, pero la seccion no era solo sobre maestro ax, tambien era sobre las propagandas en los avatar con banderas de la alemania nazi.... Juakoblabla 21:18 25 oct 2011 (UTC) #Noenazi, es mucho diferente al Fascismo Italiano tal como te dijo VegaDark. #Nadie me aviso sobre que "si continuaría, sería banneado". #Los usuarios pueden ponerse los avatares que quieran siempre que no sean cosas inadecuadas (Chicas totalmente desnudas, algo relacionado con drogas, etc...), por ejemplo VegaDark tiene el avatar de una medalla nazi y sinceramente fue el que me inspiro de ponerme un símbolo fascista en mi avatar y nunca nadie me dio problemas por eso. #La regla de no hablar de política la descubrí ahora mismo (por lo menos hace 3 meses, la última vez que mire esa página no me recuerdo haberla visto o tal vez la había visto mal) #Por cierto, ¿tienes alguna captura o prueba de lo que estás diciendo? :Y sinceramente me estoy cansando de Wikia no solamente por algunas novedades de actualizaciones que hace sino también por que muchos intentan acusarme solamente por mi políticas, ideologías o nivel económico (Algo que de vez en cuando se considera "discriminación")... Saludos --'MAESTRO AX - Discusión' -- [[w:c:es.lego|'L.E']] - [[w:c:es.animalcrossing|'A.C.E']] -- [[w:c:es.tvpedia|'TVP']] 20:26 25 oct 2011 (UTC) ::la verdad estoy sorprendido por tu respuesta maestro ax, pero la verdad voy a dejar que bola sea el que te deje o te quite el baneo....por cierto, la captura esta aca. ::ahora como opinion personal, pienso que deberian estar prohibidos los simbolos fascistas, no por una cuestion de "prohibicion de la libertad de expresion", sino por las reglas de que no se hablan y por tanto no se dibujan temas politicos, si yo fuera judio o hijo de padres torturados y asesinados por la dictadura italiana me ofenderia bastante viendo que en una "comunidad" como wikia andamos mostrando simbolos nazis, fascistas y promoviendo esa clase de basura a los mas jovenes, hay usuarios de menos de 12 años en esta wiki y no seria correcto que fueran influenciandolos con eso, es lo mismo que yo empezara a promover el software privativo en medio de wikipedia o en el foro de ubuntu, solo que peor. ::ahora como respuesta ax... ::el fascismo y el nazismo son lo mismo, rascismo, discriminacion, violaciones de los derechos humanos y antisemitismo, dos, es cierto, debi haberte avisado, pero crei que era obvio, asi que no lo hice, tres....es cierto que el avatar es de cada usuario, pero eso lo dejo en manos de bola, 4, lo de la politica no es lo mas grave, la captura esta aca ::Juakoblabla 21:13 25 oct 2011 (UTC) ::y en otro orden de cosas, dudo que el avatar de vegadark sea una medalla nazi, incluso la busque con el google imagenes para sacarme la duda pero no encontre relacion, parece mas bien algo que tiene que ver con la fuerza anti spam y vandalismo de wikia..... ::Juakoblabla 21:13 25 oct 2011 (UTC) :Supongo que querías decir "neonazi", intenta revisar lo que escribes MAESTRO AX que fallas más que yo cuando pongo los blogs traducidos a las tantas de la noche. Por otro lado me da igual que seas neonazi, como si eres miembro del Ku Klux Klan, allá tú. E igualmente no tengo ningún interés particular en saber el nivel adquisitivo que tienes, o las dificultades que tienes para llegar a fin de mes, sinceramente, no me importa lo más mínimo, pero lo que sí me importa, es que utilices Wikia como plataforma para ensalzar determinadas conductas xenófobas o racistas. Te avisé una primera vez de que no utilizases el chat de Wikia para hablar de política y hacer apología a ninguna corriente política y sobre los avatares, además de no ser pornográficos tienen que respetar al resto de personas, forma parte de las políticas de Wikia. En cualquier caso, te lo avisé, no quería escuchar más quejas sobre ti, así que en vista de que no has cambiado nada, y que además ignoraste el aviso que ya te di sobre política en los chats, acabas de ganar un bloqueo de dos semanas en toda Wikia, así descansas de Wikia un tiempo, que dices que estás cansado. Y ojo, soy benevolente, a la siguiente el bloqueo no será de dos semanas.--Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Staff 21:19 25 oct 2011 (UTC) ::En base a tu respuesta me plantee una duda, que debemos hacer los moderadores de chat cuando ingresa al chat un usuario con un avatar de la alemania nazi o el aguila de la republica fascista italiana o el aguila de dos cabezas del imperio austrohungaro o la hoz y el martillo comunista o la a de anarquia?? ya se, todos son casos diferentes, pero no entiendo cuales son las politicas exactas para con los avatares....(quizas porque no me tome la molesta de leerlas ¬¬) y que medidas debemos tomar en estos casos.... Juakoblabla 21:28 25 oct 2011 (UTC) :Difiero en el hecho que la imagen que tiene este de MaestroAx es alemana, en primero es un Águila sobre un nopal devorando a una serpiente eso es parte de el escudo méxicano de hace varas decadas. Llo único que puede dar una guia que es nazi es el hecho son las lineas en como se extiende las alas... pero también los romanos usaban un corte similar. :Y para que quede claro si el logo de vega tampoco es nazi. :Lo siento por los sentimientos de los demas pero los avatars son cosa de cada quien mientras no pongan pornografia o material realmente(explicito) ofensivo, si vuestro wiki decide agregar reglas "extra" al tema es politica interna del wiki no de wikia. :Lo que no estoy deacuerdo es el comentario tan aleatorio de maestroax y solo por eso yo lo hubiera baneado pero es mi politica no la de wikia. De la misma forma lo mas apropiado es avisar que esa conducta no es acceptada... claro que segun tengo entendido a maestroax ya se le ha hecho notar eso en multiples wikis si no entiende eso es su problema no el nuestro. :Personalmente MaestroAx si te quieres ir la puerta esta donde sea que este en el cuarto que te encuentras... nadie te esta obligando a estar aquí, estas de forma voluntaria, es una pena perderte porque eres un usuario activo pero si estas cansado de estar aquí sigo preguntando que haces aquí? :--Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 22:16, 25 octubre 2011 (UTC) __NOWYSIWYG__ Traido desde Usuario Discusión:Cizagna#AX Hola Cizagna, voy a darte un mensaje de parte de AX: "En el último mensaje de Bola, preguntaste por que no me voy de Wikia ya que hay cosas que me molestan, el motivo es que soy un luchador que gana y no un perdedor que se rinde, quiero lo mejor para mis wikis y Wikia.es es el mejor método que puedo utilizar para eso, a muchos les disgusta mi comportamiento aunque esa no es mi intención, ademas por último solo quiero dejar claro que En ningún momento quise hacer "propaganda " del fascismo en Wikia ni por Especial:Chat ni por IRC, ni por mensajes de discusiones etc... Ademas sabría que eso solo me daría problemas por eso nunca lo hice aunque Juakoblabla tal vez haya entendido lo contrario y me acuso de eso también. Saludos!!" Es eso, en este caso, lo diria el, pero esta bloqueado, por lo que lo digo de su parte. Saludos y feliz dia! Moka-San 84 15:31 26 oct 2011 (UTC) Fin de Usuario Discusión:Cizagna#AX :Entonces deja de luchar como un niño de primaria que en cuanto ve adversidad busca una escusa... Si no te vas a rendir deja de decir que "te vas", si te vas dices "me voy por esto y aquello" y te largas... no es tan complicado. Quieres lo mejor para tus wikis, entonces ten en cuenta que muchos wikis de anime y videojuegos esta principalmente populado por niños/as, infantes y gente joven, claro también hay gente mas grande pero que no toma o acepta el tratar o incluso mencionar temas políticos o ideológicos sobre todo relativo a eventos traumáticos para la humanidad. La sociedad no solo es aceptar a los demás como son, sino que los demás también se tienen que restringir para poder ser aceptados por la sociedad, si no aprendes a hacer eso no podrás ser parte de la sociedad... Sino que sencillo seria golpear a todo el que no este en descuerdo con mi ideología. Si quieres hablar de naruto en tu clase de matematica es obvio que te va a decir el profesor cuando te sorprenda... Así que si quieres hablar sobre las costumbres de musolini o lenin o hitler o chavez o obama o bush o aznar o bilgates en un wiki de naruto y aunado a que los demás integrantes no les interesa pero sigues hablando es obvio que te van a sacar por mas que pelees para ganar es una pelea que ya perdiste antes de que empezaras. :¡Hubicate! quieres hablar sobre musolini mejor ábrete un wiki sobre el o su movimiento y conoce eh interactua con gente que comparta tu interés... (obvio mientras te/se mantengas/n en los lineamientos de wikia no habra problema) sera mas sano y fácil para todos nosotros. :--Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 19:57, 26 octubre 2011 (UTC) :;Ubicate* :: Ax, yo no se si te das cuenta, pero los argumentos que estas usando en tu defensa te estan hundiendo mas de lo que te sacan a flote, el promover ideologias rascistas, discriminatorias u ofensivas como la del "fascismo italiano" es algo directamente ilegal, si yo hubiera permitido que en el chat de Naruto Kanon se hubiera dejado la bandera de la Alemania Nazi como avatar argumentando libertad de expresion o que vos siguieras diciendo esa clase de basura en el chat, en dos meses todos andan igual, citando frases de respeto hacia Musolinni y con simbolos Nazis por todos lados, y eso no seria correcto, de echo no seria ni siquiera legal. ::Te recomiendo ademas que te informes un poco mas sobre el "Fascismo Italiano", un modelo que finalizo con los ciudadanos de Italia escupiendo sobre tu idolo "Benito Musolinni". El fascismo y el nazismo no son lo que los jovenes creen, no son ideologias constructivas que sacan a flote a los paises y vuelven perfecta a la gente, son ideologias enfermas que se cobraron la vida de mas de 14 millones de inocentes, entre ellos gente que fue perseguida por el simple echo de ser judia o gitana. No creo que sea correcto ni desde el punto de vista etico ni moral que ese tipo de ideologia se promueva en wikia, una web en la que gente de todas las etnias y religiones viene a intentar contribuir con lo que sabe. Por otro lado, si sos un luchador que quiere sacar adelante a sus wikis de wikia, deberias gastar mas tiempo editando cosas constructivas y menos tiempo haciendole propaganda a los viejos despotas italianos. ::Juakoblabla 20:18 26 oct 2011 (UTC) :Estas haciendo lo mismo de lo que te estas quejando sobre MaestroAx y este no es el lugar apropiado para trabajar propagandas idiologias... como lo estas haciendo ahora. Aquí y ahora se esta discutiendo sobre la actitud y comportamiento de MaestroAX. Bola lo dijo y yo lo recalco "Si eres nazi, neonazi, hindu, republicano, liberal, nacionalista, imperialista, monarquista, capitalista etc no nos interesa..." Asi que ojo la justicia es ciega y con la misma vara que estas midiendo también seras medido. --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 22:25, 26 octubre 2011 (UTC) 22:25 26 oct 2011 (UTC) ::Ok cizagna, tenes razon, solo queria expresar la razon por la que no me parecia correcto el hecho, pero es cierto, hice mal, sorry, no me bloqueen..... :( ::Juakoblabla 00:18 27 oct 2011 (UTC) Traido desde Usuario Discusión:Cizagna#Ideologias Tenes toda la razon, me cai al mismo nivel de quien estaba acusando, pero la intencion que tube fue constructiva, aunque es cierto que estuvo de mas, y seguramente todo lo que puse lo sabiamos claramente todos los alli presentes, por favor no te hagas una mala imagen de mi por eso (hacete una mala imagen de mi por cosas mas puntuales :) Juakoblabla 00:25 27 oct 2011 (UTC) Fin de Usuario Discusión:Cizagna#Ideologias Blame Wikia Bola, cambiando totalmente el rumbo de la discusion, necesito que cuando tengas un tiempo libre me ayudes a aplicar este favicon a esta wiki . Segun me comento no me acuerdo bien quien, pero creo que si la memoria no me falla fue oliver, el problema con los favicon y las imagenes de fondo de la pagina son algo del cache de la wiki y es complicado alterarlo, pero como vos sos staff por ahi puedas alterar algo raro asi como eso que yo no se.... XD, bueno, era eso, nada mas...... Juakoblabla 23:23 25 oct 2011 (UTC) me equivoque, no es ese favicon, es este Juakoblabla 23:33 25 oct 2011 (UTC) :Aun el staff es sujeto al cache... de cualquier forma esa es la respuesta que le dan los Devs al staff referente a estas cosas: "si en una semana no se actualiza el favicon avisanos para que veamos que esta pasando" osea hay que esperar.--Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 07:11, 26 octubre 2011 (UTC) 07:11 26 oct 2011 (UTC) :Gracias cizagna, de todos modos ya pude resolver el problema de los favicon ( o dicho de otra forma ya se resolvio solo).... :Juakoblabla 20:19 26 oct 2011 (UTC) Subir archivos de sonido Hola, Bola. Queria preguntarte como se suben archivos de sonido y como se colocan en un artículo. Gracias. Salu2!!! SheCarPar 14:07 26 oct 2011 (UTC) :Respondido en su discusión-- 20:32 26 oct 2011 (UTC) Categorias Rebeldes Tengo un problema muy raro y lo estuve analizando con vega en el irc, para empezar mira esta categoria: (Tenes que seleccionar el visor de categorias de wikia labs, no el comun que usan en todas las wikis) w:c:es.blame:Categor%C3%ADa:Seres_de_Silicio Esa es una categoria con un visor de imagenes perfecto, no tiene ni un solo pero. Ahora mira esta: w:c:es.blame:Categor%C3%ADa:Dispositivos_de_Seguridad Esa tiene un problema con las imagenes, pues el visor de categorias muestra solo a tres personajes, pero los otros nueve no los muestra, solo muestra el codigo fuente de la tabla que les puse a modo de infobox. Ese es el problema fundamental, pero tambien tengo problemas a la hora de quitar articulos de una categoria, pues despues de quitarlos estos siguen apareciendo (no se si sera algo del cache). Pues mientrsa indagabamos con Vega se nos cruzaron varias teorias por nuestras cabezas, pero como no descubrimos el fallo acudo a vos. Juakoblabla 02:49 27 oct 2011 (UTC) :Lo mas probable es que sea una cuestión por cache, debido a que agregaste la categoria primero y luego la imagen en un lapso corto de tiempo. ¿Correcto? --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 11:17, 27 octubre 2011 (UTC) :Porque las paginas de silicio ya tenian tiempo categorizadas correcto? y solo agregaste las imagenes correcto? --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 11:22, 27 octubre 2011 (UTC) ::No entendi completamente lo que me explicaste, pero la parte teorica la entendi, pues bueno, tendre que esperar unos dias a ver si se actualiza el cache... Juakoblabla 14:46 27 oct 2011 (UTC) :Las revise las paginas dentro de la categoria de "seres de silicio" y todas tenia previamente la categoria de "criaturas de silicio" lo unico que hiciste fue agregar la imagen. :En la categoria de "dispositivos de seguridad" lo que hiciste fue agregar la categoria eh inmediatamente subir/poner las imagenes. :Lo que digo es que ahi son 2 cosas separadas porque la categorizacion lo hace el software the mediawiki, y lo de las imagenes de ese sistema de categoriacion lo hace un script de wikia. Asi que lo que pienso que es es que el script de wikia no es tan rapido y supongo que todavia no registra que esas paginas estan categorizadas dentro de esa categoria y que tienen imagen para extraerla y crearla. Asi que es cuestion de tiempo para que las imagenes aparezcan. :--Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 01:09, 28 octubre 2011 (UTC) ::gracias cizagna, la verdad se resolvio todo el problema de categorias, voy a empezar a usarlas para facilitar la navegacion en esa wiki. por cierto es interesante eso de que una cosa la hace el script y otra el mediawiki, deberian ponerlo en la seccion de faq sobre categorias para los que le pase lo mismo. ::Juakoblabla 01:23 28 oct 2011 (UTC) :Los 2 son scrips solo que uno(MW) esta mas integrado que el otro(Wikia) --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 21:00, 28 octubre 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Sí exacto, si ese no valía yo te daría la imagen, y la esa es la de Final Fantasy Type-0 para celebrar su salida en Japón que fue ayer mismo, así que aquí tienes la imagen. :D Saludos! --''Cheke:'' ¿Necesitas ayuda?. Entra aquí e intentaré ayudarte 13:27 28 oct 2011 (UTC) vandalismo en h.p. w:c:es.harrypotter:Especial:Contribuciones/84.124.207.231 puso cosas feas en la pagina maleficios imperdonables y no hay ningun admin presente. Juakoblabla 23:41 28 oct 2011 (UTC) :me acabo de dar cuenta lo que hizo, agrego categorias obcenas, trate de revertirlo copiando la vieja fuente de zeist pero no me tomaba la edicion, lo hice tres veces y a la cuarta me di cuenta que vandalizo las categorias, no el articulo en si. :Juakoblabla 23:46 28 oct 2011 (UTC) ::Ya avise a Zeist Antilles, esta activo y podrá hacerse cargo. -- 19:19 29 oct 2011 (UTC) Problema en chat Hola, este mensaje es porque últimamente me sale un error en el chat que dice Te has conectado de otro navegador. Esta conexión se cerrará.'' y me impide escribir. crei que era solo mio, pero unas personas me dijeron que tambien les sucedia, he incluso uno me dijo que sucede con varios chats, qqueria saber si sabias algo sobre esto, o sea porque sucede. me sucedio en BW. gracias de antemano--[[User:Marcos moreno|''Marcos Moreno]] 18:37 29 oct 2011 (UTC) :Respondido en su página de discusión. -- 19:02 29 oct 2011 (UTC) Bordes Bola, de casualidad vos no sabes cual es el codigo css para desactivar los bordes de colores en las galerias, en otras palabras que todas las galerias tengan bordes transparentes? Juakoblabla 18:55 29 oct 2011 (UTC) Problema con el chat... Hola. Bueno, quisiera reportar un gran problema que tengo con el chat de wikia, y es que, a cualquier chat de wikia que entre, inmediatamente pone: ''"Te has desconectado desde otro navegador. Esta conexíon se cerrará.", puedo ver que hablan y quienes entran, osea, normal, pero no me deja enviar mensajes, y por lo tanto, chatear. Y lo que dice el mensaje no es cierto, nisiquiera abro otras pestañas, simplemente esa. Ya me asegure que no fuera el navegador, y mi conexion a internet esta bien... ¿podrías ayudarme D:? Gracias por tu atención. ▲▼Peekah~ Crazy for ever~▲▼ 16:49 30 oct 2011 (UTC) Bug Nuevo Menu de Navegacion Bola y compañia, queria reportar un problema/bug con el nuevo menu de navegacion de wikia labs. Si tuviera que describirlo....es como que se desarma, cambia los "items" que antes mostraba por otros, no te deja seleccionar un link porque te cambia instantaneamente a la siguiente solapa, etc.. http://es.blame.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Blame el problema es ahi, en esa wiki, no se si en las demas pasara lo mismo. *Actualizacion:a las demas no les pasa actualizacion 2.0: Ya lo "solucione", lo que hice fue directamente borrar lo de las dos categorias mas visitadas y ahora se arreglo (por el momento).... Juakoblabla 14:06 1 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola Bola, verás soy nuevo aquí y aun leyendo las instrucciones me doy cuenta de la complejidad de editar aquí y estoy expuesto como neófito a cometer errores pero como se dice aquí de "buena fe". No quisiera incurrir en ellos y tampoco molestar a nadie con el wiki. Mi única intención es colaborar aquí y especialmente en aquello que soy experto. Mi pretensión es aportar un idioma social a la red y va a necesitar la ayuda de todos aquellos que quieran participar en él y por supuesto wikians de todos los idiomas para adaptarlo a sus propias lenguas. Cómo ves una aventura hercúlea pero muy emocionante y maravillosa. Puedes sugerirme o darme algún consejo de como empezar sin cometer errores y respetando las normas de wikia;) Un abrazo. Enric.cabrejas.iniesta 12:37 1 nov 2011 (UTC) :Traído de un archivo (ver registro de borrados). 17:03 1 nov 2011 (UTC) Cambio de Nombre Saludos Bola! Soy Darkness Emo Skull (Anteriormente ALONSO 3CRANEOS) y Hoy 1 de Noviembre empezó el proceso de cambio de nombre y ya han pasado varias horas desde lo ocurrido. Mi pregunta es ¿Hasta cuando podre editar? ¿Puedo entrar al chat de alguna wiki? Saludos!! 189.165.13.131 03:33 2 nov 2011 (UTC) :Hace 13 horas que finalizó el proceso, el nombre ya está cambiado.--Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Staff 10:17 2 nov 2011 (UTC) Ayuda con mi Wikia Hola Bola, quería que me ayudases con unos pequeños arreglos del Wikia.css de la Wiki Nichijou , mi Wikia, nuestra wikia. El código creo que es de la GTA (creo que lo hiciste tu el código) y me gustaría que lo repasaras porqué creo que hay cosas que no estan haciendo nada ahí. Lo que me gustaría que hubiera es un contador de visitas, la barra de categorias de los articulos que sea de color verde (greenyellow) y que las lineas del buscador de la wiki fueran verdes (como en la One Piece Spain, pero en verde). agradecería tu ayuda, o por lo menos que me dijeras como se hace, te estaría agradecido. Tu siempre "salvando vidas" x) Saludos desde España, Espartannoble6 PD: Los Headers ya están bien, lo único que no me encaja ahí es lo de más abajo, lo del buscador y todo lo que te dije. Gracias, por Tu atención. Pornografia Ninja Bola, un usuario esta subiendo imagenes pornograficas a naruto wikia en español. El usuario es este http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Contribuciones/Walter_Jes%C3%BAs_Torrico_Flores Juakoblabla 12:02 6 nov 2011 (UTC) :La comunidad de es.naruto tiene sus propios administradores, por favor contacta con ellos antes de contactar con el staff de Wikia.--Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Staff 12:18 6 nov 2011 (UTC) ::Es que en el momento del vandalismo no habia ninguno editando o al menos no vi ninguno, y me parecio que era bastante grave como para esperar a los administradores locales. ::Juakoblabla 14:22 6 nov 2011 (UTC) Chat Hola, hace unos 2 o 3 días que el chat en One Piece Català Wiki no me funciona. He preguntado a algunos usuarios y hay que les va (a veces lento pero ya estamos acostumbrados) y a otros tampoco les funciona. No es un problema de conexión de internet que te dice que has sido desconectado, sino que se te queda bloqueada la ventana del chat y también la de la wiki (no puedes clicar a ningún enlace ni moverte por la página). He comprovado que solo se bloquea cuando entras en el chat después de unos segundos, no se me bloquea la wiki si no entro en el chat. En otras wikis no me funciona tampoco pero me dice el típico "has sido desconectado", así que es problema de mi conexión a internet. Haber si sabes si es problema de la wiki o quizás sea mio... Saludos! 17:51 6 nov 2011 (UTC) :Respondido en su página de discusión. -- 18:00 6 nov 2011 (UTC) Cambio de Nombre hola.. komo hago para cambiarme el nombre de la flaka a Rosa Ortega?La flaka 01:28 9 nov 2011 (UTC) :Respondido en su página de discusión -- Juakoblabla 16:43 9 nov 2011 (UTC) ::Respondido ;). -- 17:48 9 nov 2011 (UTC) :::Jeje, a vos te quedo mejor oliver Juakoblabla 19:06 9 nov 2011 (UTC) Problema con nuevo menu de encabezado en todas las wikis Bola, se acabo el mundo, quiero decir, ejem, los nuevos menus de encabezado de wikia labs se "rompieron", ahora la primera seccion del menu esta toda en ingles y el resto de las secciones normales, y...y nada mas....solo eso..... Juakoblabla 19:06 9 nov 2011 (UTC) me retracto de ese mensaje, acabo de leer la actualizacion tecnica del no se cuanto de noviembre y ya se habian dado cuenta del error.....osea...nada mas.... Juakoblabla 19:15 9 nov 2011 (UTC) :Bien, por algo publicamos esto. PD: Aunque te retractes a mi me siguen llegando emails una y otra vez de que editas mi página de discusión jeje, me tienes el buzón lleno de emails con tanto editarmela.--Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Staff 19:17 9 nov 2011 (UTC) :::Umhh, perdon, emm, voy a intentar usar tu pagina de discusion para asuntos mas iportantes (a partir de 1,2,3 ya!) Juakoblabla 19:52 9 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola conoces a el fundador de este wiki? me lo podrias dar? Flash04 00:01 10 nov 2011 (UTC) Pregunta Yo ya dejé un mensaje aquí, pero no sale... En fin vengo de The Legend of Zelda Wiki, por que a causa de la más que inminente salida de un juego está habiendo bastante actividad, así como vandalismo. El problema es que el administrador que adoptó en wiki hace ya un tiempo, está en plan vago y no parece que vaya a editar mucho más (sólo hace falta ver sus últimos comentarios o su página). La cosa, es si puedo ser administrador para eliminar artículos tontos o duplicados y mantener orden en estos meses sigientes. No es que haya editado mucho últimamente, pero está navidad va a haber tiempo de sobra, eso seguro. Eso era, gracias :D Infernape os chamuscará. 15:39 11 nov 2011 (UTC) :Sin problema, pero antes necesito dos cosas: Que el actual administrador confirme que no va a seguir editando y te nombre como administrador o bien, que la comunidad de usuarios que ahora mismo hay activa decida que debes ser tú el nuevo administrador. Cuando una de esas dos cosas ocurra, dame el enlace para comprobar que esa así y te daré los permisos. Saludos--Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Staff 15:54 11 nov 2011 (UTC) ::No creo que el actual admin. lo haga, además si creo algo es posible que diga lo contrario, en fin, editaré esta mensaje cuando saque algo en limpio. --Infernape os chamuscará. 21:55 11 nov 2011 (UTC) Error con editor Hola! Tengo un problema con el editor en todas las wikis, y no solo yo, tambien otros usuarios. El problema es que las imágenes del editor (como la de poner una foto, una galeria, etc y tambien las de arriba del negrita, alineación) quedan desplazadas y no se poden donde deberían estarlo. Las letras también se ven de color gris y el mensaje general, al menos en mi wiki, se ve de color azul suave cuando editas en vez del color azul oscuro. Te dejo una imagen: http://images.wikia.com/es/images/4/4d/Bug1.jpg Espero que sea un error temporal, muchas gracias! :D 16:54 14 nov 2011 (UTC) : Misteriosament ha desaparecido el error y ya funciona con normalidad... Si encuentras qué pasó me lo dices... que raro xd. Gracias igualmente :D : 17:13 14 nov 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Halopedia Hola, hace unos meses entraste a la wiki y me dijiste que podías darnos un spotlight especial por la salida del nuevo juego de Halo, y me pediste que te recordara. Bueno, para ser sincero, me olvide por completo de eso hasta hoy ya que recordé que el juego sale mañana (15 de noviembre) je je je. Se que me demore mucho en recordarte esto, por lo que solo te pediría que hagas lo posible por poner el spotlight ya que nos ayudaría a captar la atención de los nuevos fans que puedan surgir con el juego. Una disculpa por la demora y gracias de antemano [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión ) 02:02 15 nov 2011 (UTC) :Fatal, has venido a recordármelo justo en el peor momento posible jeje. Actualmente tenemos problemas con los spotlights, el encargado de subirlos exige que estén hechos medio mes antes, que le pongamos los spotlights en 3 sitios diferentes cómo tiene que subirlos y que los subamos de 2 formas diferentes. Si me lo hubieses recordado hace medio mes, habría sido difícil tenerlo para hoy, pero recordándomelo justo ayer, peor aún. Intentaré hacer lo que pueda, pero con el sistema tan desastroso que tenemos actualmente, no te puedo asegurar que salga ni siquiera para Diciembre. Haré lo que pueda, lo siento.--Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Staff 14:55 16 nov 2011 (UTC) :PD: Ahora que me acuerdo, el header que tenéis puesto no está permitido, se puede añadir un fondo al header, pero no se puede alterar el tamaño del mismo.--Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Staff 14:56 16 nov 2011 (UTC) ::Hola, bien, estoy consciente de que me demoré mucho en pedirlo, por lo que no me sorprende mucho que no sea posible. De cualquier modo muchas gracias por hacer todo lo posible. Sobre lo del header, lo retirare lo antes posible, solo lo puse para conmemorar el aniversario del lanzamiento del primer juego, aunque es una lástima que no este permitido ya que tenía pensado adaptarlo para dejarlo. En fin, las normas son las normas T-T. ::Un Saludo ::[[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión ) 23:05 16 nov 2011 (UTC) Categorías hola ¿como se hacen las categorias? Forceddigimon 20:08 17 nov 2011 (UTC) :Respondido en su página de discusión. -- 21:13 17 nov 2011 (UTC) Problema Hola Bola, quisiera informarte de que el usuario MAESTRO AX hace tiempo anda molestandome con que le debo yo no sé cuántos euros, todo esto empezo ya que un día en el chat de Naruto Wiki un usuario de habla portuguesa, que es de Brasil entro en el wiki, y hubo mucho alboroto por ello ya que nadie de los que estaba presente hablaba portugues, por lo que necesitabamos a alguien que lo hablará en eso recorde a AX, donde recorde que el dijo que hablaba varios idiomas entre esos el portugues, dónde yo lo busco y "por fortuna" (si es que se le puede decir así) me lo encontre en el chat de este wiki, dónde le digo que vaya al chat de Naruto Wiki a ayudarnos con el usuario (se lo dije de una manera desesperada, ya que estabamos en apuros), luego de eso este me sale diciendo que le debo yo no sé cuantos euros solo por pedirle ayuda, y en días siguientes siguio "cobrandome dinero" solo porque no lo saludaba o le hablaba, dónde ya estoy harto de que me ande diciendo (disculpame la expresión) pendejadas como esa, ya que eso se hace de manera voluntaria y con colaboración, ¿A quién le va a gustar pedirle ayuda a un sujeto, y que luego este sujeto le salga diciendo que le debe dinero? a nadie, cada vez que me lo encuentro en un chat me sale diciendo que le debo euros y sigue jodiendome con eso, dónde yo quiero que termine esta bobada de que le debo dinero cuando no es así. Gracias por escucharme! Y disculpame por algunas expresiones inapropiadas. 21:13 29 nov 2011 (UTC) PD: el usuario se llama Bruno italo, desde que el chat se desactivo no se le ha vuelto a ver. :Pregunta, ¿habla en serio o lo dice en broma? Asegúrate de eso antes de molestarte, si está hablando en broma quizás sería bueno decirle que no tiene gracia. Y otra cosa, ¿fue en el chat de Wikia o en IRC? Supongo que debió de ser en el de Wikia, pero por asegurar jeje.--Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Staff 21:31 29 nov 2011 (UTC) Supusiste bien, fue en el de Wikia, pero no sé si es broma o en serio. 21:58 29 nov 2011 (UTC) ::Bueno, entonces solo tienes que asegurarte de que sea o no una broma, pregúntale, y si te dice que no lo es y te reclama, avísame para que hable con él sobre las obligaciones contractuales en contratos ficticios o inexistentes.--Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Staff 22:09 29 nov 2011 (UTC) Re: (W.Nichijou) Hola, pues Oliver me ayudó bastante, y lo que hace falta para empezar bien una wiki ya lo tengo, pero más adelante seguramente necesitaré más ayuda. Quien sabe si hoy, mañana o dentro de un año, pero ya tengo "planes malvados" para mi wikia XD. Bueno, pues si acabó Nichijou. La chica del pelo azul (Mio-chan) ve a una chica con el chico que le gusta y sale corriendo a toda mierda del instituto y a la robot le ponen una llave que no se vé porqué es pequeña, pero cuando la profesora la quita para hacer unas modificaciones de última hora el gato la rompe (porqué era de cristal -_-). Y ha habido alguna cosa más con la que me reí hasta morir. Saludos y Gracias por tu atención!!! Espartannoble6 :Ups, parece que olvide añadir aquí que yo ya me había hecho cargo, intentaré que no vuelva a ocurrir. Aún así, el usuario recibió la ayuda que necesitaba por mi parte en el momento en que lo pidió, que era lo más importante. Espartannoble6, si necesitas más ayuda no dudes en consultarnos ;) -- 13:00 30 nov 2011 (UTC) hola hola bola como se hace para poner lo de abajo de los wikis que te salen tres wikis, es como publicidad, que pone a la derecha abajo pero encima de las imagenes esas pone wiki aleatorio y como tengo un wiki yo tambien lo quiero poner. saludos Mabl 17:22 1 dic 2011 (UTC) :Muy buenas Mabl, eso son los spotlights, aquí encontrarás toda la información que necesitas para solicitar un spotlight, pero asegúrate antes de cumplir los requisitos. Saludos,--Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Staff 17:25 1 dic 2011 (UTC) ::hola bola todavia no puedo hacerlo porque lo que me falta de requisitos es que tengo muy pocas paginas y no hay administradores ni nada porque no hay usuarios, ¿como pueden ver mi wiki otros usuarios? :::Pues puedes hacerlo haciendo publicidad de él en Facebook por ejemplo, llamando a tus amigos, o visitando comunidades sobre el mismo tema que tu wiki e invitándoles a que participen allí. Además puedes crear un artículo en la central (aquí) sobre tu wiki para que otros lo encuentren más fácilmente. Pero lo principal es que lo llenes de artículos, así es más fácil que lo encuentren por Google y podrás pedir el spotlight. Saludos,--Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Staff 18:19 1 dic 2011 (UTC) ¡Ayuda con el logo! Hola Bola. El problema que tengo es un poco complicado. Se ve que hace ya bastante tiempo, un usuario de otro wiki (en inglés) avisó que el logo que tenia nuestro wiki habia sido "robado" del suyo. He visitado ese wiki (incactivo actualmente) y no veo el logo en la portada, pero supongo que tendremos que retirarlo. Porfavor, dime que hacemos y si lo tenemos que retirar, porfavor ayudanos a hacer uno. Si quieres ver el mensaje de este user te dejo el link (el mensaje está en inglés): http://es.kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Discusi%C3%B3n:Kingdom_Hearts_Wiki Gracias de antemano. Salu2!!! SheCarPar 18:36 1 dic 2011 (UTC) :Supongo que te refieres al wiki http://kingdomhearts3fan. La verdad es que no veo dónde estáis usando su logo, pero según indica en la licencia de esa imagen, es de dominio público, por tanto cualquiera puede utilizarla sin ningún problema. Lo único que tendréis que hacer es indicar de dónde la habéis sacado (indicando en la licencia que es de dominio público y que el autor fue él, además de enlazar a la página de dónde la cogísteis). En principio no debéis borrarla, si el autor se reservase el derecho de distribución de la misma, se entendería que podría reclamaros algo, pero en este caso no es así, así que él mismo ha declarado que cualquiera puede coger esa imagen al poner esa licencia, no puede contradecirse ahora.--Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Staff 18:43 1 dic 2011 (UTC) Gracias por la ayuda. ¿Pero, donde podemos indicar todo lo que me has comentado?¿En la página del archivo? Salu2!!! SheCarPar 20:32 1 dic 2011 (UTC) :Exactamente, en la página de archivo va la licencia y esa información, entrad en la página del archivo y dadle a editar. Saludos,--Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Staff 20:19 1 dic 2011 (UTC) Ok, muchisimas gracias Bola. Salu2!!! SheCarPar 20:32 1 dic 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Inciclopedia Me encantaría :) pero voy a tratar de que el cuestionario sea colectivo para sacar respuestas más amplias y concensadas ;) 22:17 1 dic 2011 (UTC) Wiki Nueva Hola Bola, soy juako y se me ocurrio un nuevo proyecto, ejem, el proyecto esta vez no tiene nada que ver con mangas y animes japoneses que solo yo y otros cinco españoles conocen en total, sino de algo mucho mas emm "convencional"....."Barcos y Submarinos de Combate", que opinas vos? es "legal", ya ahi proyectos similares, etc (mi idea es una wiki dedicada explusivamente a barcos y submarinos de guerra, no a tanques, rifles y cosas raras, aunque podria ampliarse). Bueno, era eso, todavia no se si hacerla y en caso de hacerla no se que nombre ponerle, alguna idea? Juakoblabla 18:57 4 dic 2011 (UTC) :Juako, también podrías pensar la posibilidad de editar en este wiki (está en adopción) donde podrías añadir ese tipo de contenido del que hablas ;) -- 19:35 4 dic 2011 (UTC) Gracias ;) Pues explicaste bien tus razones, solo eso era lo que quería decir, aun me molesta que esas wikis tengan publicidad gratis y yo deba matarme haciendo 200 articulos mas de los que tenía la wiki, pero no importa espero ese problema se les resuelva ;) I'm thebest 23:12 5 dic 2011 (UTC) Uncharted wiki Gracias por el mensaje, me esforzaré en mejorar la wiki todo lo que pueda, también puedes aportar tu granito de arena.Link 98 15:37 6 dic 2011 (UTC) Es que desgraciadamente, estos dias no he podido editar por que estoy hasta arriba de examenes y me tengo que pegar todo el dia estudiando :( . Cuando empiece 2012 empezaré otra vez a editar a un buen ritmo (en vacaciones de navidad no puedo, por que al sitio que voy no tengo internet)Link 98 14:29 14 dic 2011 (UTC) DarkToni ha creado otra wiki de uncharted, y he visto que trabaja mucho, hemos decidido que podemos fusionar nuestras wikis cogiendo contenidos de la mia y la inglesa y trasladarla a la suy,a la que quedaria sería UnchartedPedia. Ya soy administrador de la suya y nos gustaría saber si puedes ayudarnos a realizar el trapaso y la fusión. Saludos.Link 98 15:11 14 dic 2011 (UTC) : Buenos Dias Antonio, querría pedirte que renombraras la Wiki a es.uncharted.wikia.com nose si podras pero me gustaria que fuera oficialmente la única wiki de uncharted ya que las queremos fusionar y la otra nose como pero necesitamos añadirle todos los artículos. Un saludo. --Nathan Pøtter¡Te respondo! 18:55 14 dic 2011 (UTC) Link wiki i chat Hola Bola! Cómo va el tema de nuestro chat? Nuestro problema era que al cambiar de ca.onepiece-cat a ca.onepiece el chat dejó de funcionar. Después nos pusiste otra vez el ca.onepiece-cat y cuando el chat ya aceptase el ca.onepiece nos lo voldrías a poner, así tendríamos chat de mientras. Quería preguntarte cómo va el tema ese, ya que hace unos cuantos meses y claro... nos hace ilusión tener ca.onepiece, como las otras wikis sobre el tema. Muchas gracias :D 19:57 7 dic 2011 (UTC) :Cierto, lo apunto antes de que se me olvide que tengo que volver a probar la configuración para ver si funciona. Esperemos que sí.--Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Staff 02:34 8 dic 2011 (UTC) :: Pues ya veo que volvemos a tener ca.onepiece y el chat funciona perfectamente! :D Muchísimas gracias! -- 15:50 8 dic 2011 (UTC) Impulsados Hola Bola vengo a comunicarte que como tengo entendido una Wiki se considera impulsado cuendo la Wiki tiene novedades o producto o acontesimientos que no han salido al mercado púes vengo a decir que Tecnología Wiki tambien es impulsado tienes información de producto que no han salido al mercado pero entre usuarios e mos podido recopilar informacíon entre otros articulos que tambien no han salido al mercado tambien se que en tema de Tecnología siempre hay navedades pero me parece que la Wiki es implusada y si no lo es por favor que es lo que le falta o porque es lo contrario sin nada mas que decir saludos.[[User:infernape8910|''Infernape8910]] [[Usuario Discusión:Infernape8910|¿Algo mas?]] 02:29 8 dic 2011 (UTC) :En principio solo impulsamos wikis de "Videojuegos" porque solo tenemos 2 personas contratadas para impulsar wikis, y teniendo un equipo tan limitado, solo podemos concentrarnos en un tipo de wikis. Para saber qué wikis impulsamos, son aquellos wikis sobre videojuegos que van a salir al mes siguiente al mercado o bien que salieron hace muy poco tiempo. También tenemos pensado impulsar wikis de entretenimiento en el futuro, pero por ahora tenemos que conformarnos con lo que tenemos. Así que gracias por el ofrecimiento de impulsar Tecnología Wiki, pero no podemos invertir esfuerzos allí, ya que por ahora tenemos un equipo limitado y no entra en nuestros planes ampliar los wikis a impulsar a otros que no sean de videojuegos.--Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Staff 02:34 8 dic 2011 (UTC) ok , pero Tecnología Wiki también abarca videojuegos la Wiki abarca videojuegos , consolas , películas , cortometrajes , entre otros en si solo impulsamos el tema de consolas pero tambien podemos impulsar el tema de videojuegos en su momento saludos y gracias por tu respuesta.--[[User:infernape8910|Infernape8910]] [[Usuario Discusión:Infernape8910|¿Algo mas?]] 22:53 8 dic 2011 (UTC) hola tengo un wiki y queria saber como se pone el perfil de un usuario en colores o las palabras en colores saludos Forceddigimon 21:53 8 dic 2011 (UTC) Problemas en Halopedia 300px|right|thumb|[[:Archivo:Problemas_en_Halopedia.png#Sumario|Consultar el sumario para más información]]Recuerdas Halopedia? La wiki con un gran blog? Bueno, tenemos un problema con un burocrata. Quiero que vengas al chat de aca pero cuando vengas y este yo, quiero que solo hables en privado. Es grave. Esto es lo que me conto un usuario que creiamos que se habia retirado, pero volvio y me dijo por privado que en verdad habia sido todo una conspiracion:(mirar imagen) Cuando HadriMX llego al entonces, desaparecio del chat. Solo quiero que vengas para hablar del tema. Lo podrias hacer por favor? --[[User:Criscooper123|'Criscooper123']] (ʟǾɩʟǾɩʟǾɩʟǾɩ) 01:46 9 dic 2011 (UTC) :Disculpa por el mensaje anterior, no debi haber mandado todo eso y ademas todo fue una confusión ya solucionada. [[User:Criscooper123|'Criscooper123']] (ʟǾɩʟǾɩʟǾɩʟǾɩ) 19:24 9 dic 2011 (UTC) ::Ya pasé yo por su chat para ver cuál era el problema, y tal como dice el usuario fue sólo una simple confusión de ellos, todo solucionado ;) -- 19:41 9 dic 2011 (UTC) Plantilla Mostrar/Ocultar Hola, soy el admin de Megaman HQ, y quisiera saber como se hace eso de las plantillas Ocultar/Mostar, pues no encuentro información en ninguna parte, me han dicho que deberia usar el Common.js, pero no se que codigo debo usar...por favor si me puedes ayudar.Rockyou78 18:52 9 dic 2011 (UTC) :Respondido en su página de discusión. -- 19:07 9 dic 2011 (UTC) Chat de Pokefanon Hola, no se si ya te han avisado, pero el chat de nuestra wiki no funciona. Llevamos mas o menos un mes si el, y claro, hemos tenido que usar este (Tenemos el permiso para usarlo). Me gustaria saber si pueden hacer algo. Att. 19:28 9 dic 2011 (UTC) :Respondido en su página de discusión. -- 19:41 9 dic 2011 (UTC) Prehistoripedia Hola no se si allas visto una wiki llamada Prehistoripedia yo la funde y unos amigos me quisieron ayudar y a esos 2 los hice burocratas y uno de ellos me bloqueo y no me a desbloqueado solo vine a reportarlo por abuso de poder y mi wiki esta casi muerta bueno hasta luego Imponent Ponny Pro 20:37 11 dic 2011 (UTC) :Parece que precisamente hoy te han desbloqueado, sólo tienes añadido el flag de burócrata, falta que te añadas el flag de administrador, y viendo los registros, ¿quizá quieras que un helper retiré a los demás burócratas el flag y sólo tengan el de administrador? -- 15:00 14 dic 2011 (UTC) ::Ya me estoy encargando yo. Gracias. --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 20:10, 19 diciembre 2011 (UTC) 20:10 19 dic 2011 (UTC) Muchas gracias: Hola,Bola! Muchas gracias por nombrarme administrador de code lyoko wiki,haré todo lo k pueda ~~Will~~ Otra cosita. Consulta; quiero (en mi wiki) poner lo mismo que en la página de asassins creed en ingles: * Al contrario de una discursion sale algo parecido a un muro * Arriba a la derecha, al lado del usuario, salen las notificaciones. Gracias... Nathan Pøtter¡Te respondo! 19:11 14 dic 2011 (UTC) :Respondido en su página de discusión. -- 22:29 14 dic 2011 (UTC) Helper Hola, ¿me podrías informar de como colaborar como un helper de Wikia? Trukosma 20:08 15 dic 2011 (UTC) :Respondido en su página de discusión. -- 20:44 15 dic 2011 (UTC) One Piece Hola Bola, te puedo pedir un favor, verás es que he creado una wiki en valenciano,k ahora me arrepiento,¿me la podriás borrar porfavor? se llama One piece wiki, el link es: w:c:val.onepiece ~~Will~~ :Solicítalo por Especial:Contactar. -- 20:56 16 dic 2011 (UTC) ::Mejor no me la borres,se ves que no hay ediciones en tiempo la borras porfavor.Me podeis poner el modo visual en mi wiki?por favor.~~Will~~ :::La próxima vez piénsalo bien antes de añadir una solicitud, y más si se trata de algo como esto. -- 21:04 16 dic 2011 (UTC) :Como menciono Oliver, tienes que hacer la solicitud en para que el wiki sea borrado de lo contrario no sera borrado. :Para el modo visual revisa tus preferencias ahí es donde lo activas ya es es individual de cada cuenta. --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 20:26, 19 diciembre 2011 (UTC) Traído desde w:c:es:Usuario_Discusión:Cizagna#One_piece: Gracias por decir en la discusión de bola lo del modo visual en las preferencias,pero en que zonas ediciones? porque no me pone nada de modo visual.Will (discusión) 14:31 24 dic 2011 (UTC)'' Fin de w:c:es:Usuario_Discusión:Cizagna#One_piece: :Ve a -> prestaña de "Edición" -> cuadro de "General" -> activa "Activar Editor de Texto Enriquecido" --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 19:03, 24 diciembre 2011 (UTC) DTB Bola, podes desbloquear la portada de es.darkerthanblack.wikia.com. Si bien no estoy seguro de si adoptarla tengo ganas de hacer articulos sobre unos 3 o 4 personajes y arreglar la portada poniendo un indice y haciendo plantillas de infobox para los personajes basandome en los de blame wiki. PD: Lo lamento por lo de tu abuela. Juakoblabla 14:49 17 dic 2011 (UTC) :Hay que horror, la distribucion de colores hace que mis super hiper mega infoboxes no funcionen, por favor cambia la combinacion de colores de esa wiki por la de esta. Mira lo que pasa con los infobox, en la seccion lealtad las letras no se pueden leer, pero si les pasas por encima con el mouse si se leen. Juakoblabla 14:57 17 dic 2011 (UTC) :Bola, ya solucione los problemas de colores y portada, asi que no tenes que hacer nada PD: Perdoname por llenarte la discusion de mensajes, no es mi intencion, es solo que no puedo controlarlo :) Juakoblabla 17:21 17 dic 2011 (UTC) ::Confirmado, pagina desbloqueada por uno de los del wiki. --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 20:16, 19 diciembre 2011 (UTC) Problemas en prehistoripedia :Movido a Usuario_Discusión:Cizagna#Hola_y_ayuda Actualizar Hola, necesito actualizar mi wiki, por motivos que otras wikis tienen modificado el menú de búsqueda, y de categorias, necesito saber como hago para que tenga esa misma apariencia, soy administrador de Wiki ThunderCats y he visto el cambio del menú en: Phineas y Ferb WIki, por favor deja un mensaje en mi discusión. Phineas990 00:10 21 dic 2011 (UTC) :Respondido en el chat Ben alien supremo 001 00:17 21 dic 2011 (UTC) ::He pedido al usuario que confirme si Ben alien supremo 001 le respondió y solucionó sus dudas, para sino indicarle nosotros lo que debe hacer. -- 13:25 21 dic 2011 (UTC) Favicon de One Piece Català Wiki Hola! Desde hace unos días, bueno no hace muchos días xD, en mi wiki no se ve el favicon. Me he fijado y no se ve en la Portada ni en los artículos. En el Wiki Activity y páginas de usuario normalment si que se ve. No se de que puede ser error, por eso te pregunto. Si hay algun error técnico o en el archivo me lo dices. Otra cosa, te he enviado por Contactar una petición de fusión de wikis pero tranquilo que no hay nada de prisa, tú tómate tu tiempo y descansa que trabajas demasiado xD Muchas gracias :) 17:31 21 dic 2011 (UTC) : Tema solucionado! Oliver0796 ya me ha ayudado ^^, gracias igualmente. -- 17:56 21 dic 2011 (UTC) duda hola bola queria saber si se pueden quitar los permisos de burocrata por parte del staff, si es asi como podrias asesorarme? soy buro de Bleach Wiki y tengo esa duda, gracias kenpachi025 (discusión) :Respondido, en el caso de Bleach Wiki necesitará que el resto de administradores activos estén deacuerdo en removerle el flag a alguno de los burócratas. -- 00:09 23 dic 2011 (UTC) Confusión Accidental :S Hola Bola!!! Lo que pasa es que, por accidente, me he quitado los Permisos de Administrador en Halopedia, y la verdad, quiero recuperarlos. Si te fijas en mis Registros, yo mismo me los quité, obviamente, fue un completo accidente y sin la Intención. Necesito que me dígas que hacer, pues mi Burocrata no se ha conectado (son visperas navideñas, no lo culpo) y ya he estado casi una semana sin poderes. Ayudame Por Favor, y Gracias por escuchar mi Problema :) Saludos!!! [[User:Alex Gonzalez|'Katarn343']] Mi Discusión 18:45 23 dic 2011 (UTC) :Un enlace al wiki hubiera sido genial. Poderes re-instaurados por Praxedis. --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 19:16, 24 diciembre 2011 (UTC) Feliz Navidad * Feliz Navidad * Feliz Navidad * Feliz Navidad * Prospero Año y Felicidad * Feliz Navidad * Feliz Navidad * Feliz Navidad * Prospero Año y Felicidad * Quiero desearles una Feliz Navidad * Quiero desearles una Feliz Navidad * Quiero desearles una Feliz Navidad * Desde el fondo de mi corazón. --'Carlos Suárez (Kuurojen viestit) ' 22:17 24 dic 2011 (UTC) :¡Igualmente!--Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Staff 19:15 26 dic 2011 (UTC) Fable Wiki Hola Bola, un saludo. Te escribo porque desde hace tiempo tengo ganas de fundar una wiki de la saga de videojuegos Fable. Encontré una wiki con ese nombre, la cual es esta. Edite un poco en ella, pero me di cuenta de que esta en la categoría Estilo de Vida, y no Gaming. Los pocos artículos que tiene son acerca del videojuego, pero esto me hace dudar acerca del tema al que en verdad pertenezca la wiki. Por esto, quiero preguntarte si crees que sea bueno que funde una wiki acerca del juego o si crees que valga la pena seguir trabajando en la wiki a pesar de la categoría errónea. Saludos y feliz Navidad [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Praxedis']] (Talk-Discusión ) 18:54 25 dic 2011 (UTC) :No hay ningún problema, ya he cambiado el hub del wiki, ahora es de Gaming, sigue trabajando allí y pide la adopción del wiki cuando necesites hacer tareas de administrador allí. Suerte.--Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Staff 19:15 26 dic 2011 (UTC) Primavera Arabe en Naruto Wiki Las dinastias absolutistas suelen durar hasta que una pequeña parte de la comunidad que controlan se indigna y empieza a desafiar a sus lideres absolutos, es muy comun ultimamente ver esas cosas. La dinastia de la que hablo en este caso es la dinastia del conservadurismo narutopedico, una dinastia que durante meses a fomentado la supresion de ideas creativas y productivas asi como la progresiva perdida de cultura copia para promover la copia absoluta y perfecta de los compañeros ingleses. Ultimamente cada vez estaba mas en desacuerdo con este regimen, por lo que decidi retirarme de la wiki y abandonar mi flag de moderador, de todos modos un flag de moderador no vale nada. Ya eh sido en parte responsable de la destitucion de partes totalitarias en la administracion de dicha wiki, pero ahora no se trata de administracion, se trata de burocracia. Yo, asi como algunos usuarios (no tengo idea de cuantos, pero contandome hay porlomenos dos) creemos que la dinastia Ashparr/Ivan-Leodix-Fuego debe finalizar inmediatamente. Es completamente injusto que una comunidad de semejante tamaño sea controlada y administrada de una manera casi absolutista por una sola persona cuyo unico criterio son sus preferencias y gustos. Lo mas logico seria que me proponga a mi como el nuevo burocrata, pero eso seria hipocrita, ademas no me gusta ser el primero, trae demasiados problemas y enemigos. Mi propuesta es simple, quitarle el puesto de burocratas y administradores a todos los actuales burocratas y administradores, eliminar el sistema de burocracia de naruto wiki y dejar que naruto wikia sea manejada por una camara de cinco o tres administradores cuyos flags sean objeto de votacion cada tres meses. Creo que esto ayudaria a democratizar el sistema de Naruto Wikia, una web que desde hace semanas no hace mas que decaer progresivamente. La causa de esto no es el vandalismo, ni el chat, ni los blogs, la causa de esto es la conservacion, la conservacion de un sistema de diseño y formato anticuado y obsoleto que nisiquiera fue creado por esa wiki, sino que fue burdamente copiado de narutopedia en ingles. Hay cosas que atraerian ampliamente la actividad de los usuarios (articulos exclusivamente de galerias sobre personajes, enlaces a esos articulos en los infobox, uso de galerias dentro de los articulos al estilo claymore wiki para evitar la incomodidad visual, etc), pero estas ideas no son ni siquiera tenidas en cuenta por la burocracia corrupta de la wiki y es por eso y muchas otras cosas que acudo a vos, la maxima autoridad de wikia en español (La Corte Suprema de La Haya) para que resuelvas este conflicto que viene haciendo pedazos a la wiki desde hace meses. Es cierto que propongo un cambio extremadamente brusco, pero la democracia siempre trae buenos resultados mientras sea controlada por los votantes. Enlace de la votacion aquí. Eso es todo, atte Juakoblabla 02:22 26 dic 2011 (UTC) :Ok, Bola soy uno de los administradores activos de Naruto wiki, lo que quizo decir Juakkoblabla en pocas palabras fue esto: Ultimamente hemos estado en proceso de redefinir la Administración del sitio, el Burócrata Ivan Uchiha ya renuncio a su Flag y el otro burócrata Leodix ha estado inactivo desde Julio, aunque se haya identificado el dia 7 de este mes, yo tambien apoyo la propuesta que el dijo pero el menor medida, apoyo quele sea retirado el Flag de Burocrata a Leodix, Ivan Uchiha y Fuego013, por la siguiente razón, la gran parte de las desiciones son tomas solo por Fuego que es el actual burocrata y el unico activo para que junto con la elección de dos nuevos administradores que estamos haciendo, seamos 5 con el mismo derecho y que ninguno este sobre el otro para que podamos tomar las decisiones en conjunto y no apartir del punto de vista de solo una persona. La idea de Juakko de elegir nuevos adminstradores es descabellada y no estoy apoyando eso pues eso hara que todo empere, un wiki con un cambio de administración cada 3 meses no puedo mejorar mucho. Bueno gracias por prestarnos atención, Juakko ya te paso el link a la pagina donde los usuarios apoyaran la idea de que no hay burocrata en Naruto wiki, teavisaremos cuando la gran mayoria de los usuarios haya votado la propuesta y esperaremos tu desición, Saludooss y Feliz Navidad. Dariel lopez (discusión) 02:35 26 dic 2011 (UTC) ::Teniendo en cuenta la situación deben ser los propios administradores o burócratas locales los que lleguen a un acuerdo para solucionar los problemas, en caso de que no permitan a los usuarios realizar una elección de nuevos administradores, entonces sí será necesario que os pongáis en contacto con Bola o Cizagna para que ellos intervengan. -- 02:44 26 dic 2011 (UTC) :::Eso es exactamente lo que queremos que Bola intervenga ya que la comunidad pide a gritos un cambio lo mas antes posible y esa es la solución mas conveniente ahora hay que esperar que los usuarios voten ya que solo hay dos Administradores activos (Yo y Fuego y asi no llegaremos a nada, el otro adm. esta inactivo por motivos personales), asi que espero tu respuesta Bola. 03:06 26 dic 2011 (UTC) ::::Es Navidad, tiempo de felicidad, no de "primaveras árabes" jeje. A ver, antes de empezar, en un wiki no es necesario que haya 100 burócratas y 200 administradores, basta con un burócrata y 3 administradores para poder controlar un wiki normal, por ejemplo en Grand Theft Encyclopedia solo hay un burócrata-administrador y un administrador, el resto tienen permisos inferiores a administrador, para revertir artículos etc (infravaloráis continuamente el rango de "reversor" jeje), por tanto, no hace falta nombrar 5 administradores y que se renueven cada 3 meses, una elección de administrador lleva su tiempo, y ante todo tiene que ser meditada, si vais a hacer elecciones cada 3 meses vais a vivir permanentemente en "tensión", además de que no se ajustará a la realidad del wiki, porque a veces necesitaréis más administradores y en ocasiones no serán necesarios tantos administradores. Por tanto bajo mi punto de vista, es mucho mejor realizar votaciones cuando haya alguien que lo merezca (se propone y se vota a ese usuario individualmente y ya está) en lugar de realizar una especie de concurso y elegir entre varios usuarios al ganador del puesto y que sea en fechas fijas, es mucho mejor que se realicen esas votaciones solo cuando sea necesario. ::::En cuanto a que haya administradores/burócratas activos, podemos retirarles los permisos sin ningún problema, simplemente necesitaremos que les dejéis un mensaje avisándoles, para que si vuelven a estar activos y quieren decir algo, lo puedan hacer, y en caso de que estén inactivos, al menos, que sepan por qué les retiráis los permisos. Dadles un plazo de una semana desde que les aviséis en sus discusiones de lo que haréis, y una vez pase el plazo, si no dicen nada, me avisáis y retiro permisos. ::::Los cambios de todas formas, los tenéis que hablar los miembros de la comunidad, primero decidiendo cómo vais a hacer esta votación y después eligiendo nuevos administradores si los necesitáis. ::::Solo como apunte: los administradores no son los que deciden, es la comunidad, a menos que en vuestras normas ponga que las decisiones las toman los administradores, o que tienen derecho de veto para las votaciones, o algo así, es la comunidad quien decide, y la comunidad son todos los usuarios incluidos los administradores y los que no tienen un rango específico, si entre todos decidís cambiar algo, se hará sin problemas, pero tenéis que estar de acuerdo todos o la gran mayoría, así no excluiréis a nadie. ::::Avisadme cuando hayáis decidido algo, y dejadme que apele al "espíritu" de la Navidad, jeje, las revoluciones cuanto más pacíficas, mejor :)--Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Staff 19:15 26 dic 2011 (UTC) :::::Esta bien presidente Bola, usted gana, aun asi, te pido que mires cuales son las simples propuestas que vengo pidiendo desde hace mucho y que muchos otros usuarios desean (cita requerida) :::::http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Juakoblabla/Lista_de_Propuestas :::::Juakoblabla 20:15 26 dic 2011 (UTC) :¿Presidente? La de títulos que me otorgáis... solo me falta el de Papá Noel jaja. No te preocupes, me leído el tema y por eso opiné lo que dije antes, avisadme cuando decidáis algo. Saludos,--Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Staff 20:31 26 dic 2011 (UTC) ¡Felices Fiestas...pero tu a currar! XD Hola Bola, vengo a preguntarte si se puede poner una imagen, la que quiera, como fondo de mi perfil. No se si es a traves del div "class o como, pero me gustaría poner una imagen que me gusta como fondo de mi perfil en Halopedia. :D Gracias por tu atención, Espartannoble6 15:47 26 dic 2011 (UTC) PD: Le pregunté lo mismo a Oliver ya hace 2 o 3 días pero no ha dado señal de vida en mi discusión así que te lo pregunto a tí, a ver si recibo respuesta de los dos ahora XD. :Pues vaya felicitación de Navidad, ¿no? "¡Felices Fiestas... pero tu a currar!" :( En fin, al tema, se puede hacer sí, pero si lo haces, al final todos los usuarios querrán hacer lo mismo, ¿no crees? Para modificar una clase o id de una página en específico se añade antes de la clase o id que quieres editar "body.page-nombredelapágina" por ejemplo en tu caso sería "body.page-User:Espartannoble6" y luego pones la clase que quieres editar. En este caso, creo que solo quieres cambiar el fondo, así que basta con que pongas "body.page-User:Espartannoble6 {background:url('dirección de la imagen')}" en la página MediaWiki:Wikia.css y ya está. Prueba y me cuentas. Y Feliz Navidad, currante :D--Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Staff 19:15 26 dic 2011 (UTC) Adopción (es.nitrome) Hola, me gustaría a mí o a mi amigo Alej77 recibir poderes de burócrata en http://www.es.nitrome.wikia.com ya que somos los dos únicos contributores desde hace meses (o años) y nos gustaría añadir cosas como un fondo de pantalla, un logotipo, etc, sustraídos de la wiki en inglés (pero hechos por mí. ¿Podría darme esos poderes? Gracias por adelantado. Un saludo. 15:45 26 dic 2011 (UTC) :No hay ningún problema, ve a la página Wikia:Peticiones de adopción y solicita allí la adopción del wiki, recibiréis primero permisos de administrador, y después de burócrata si seguís activos en el wiki durante un tiempo. Feliz Navidad, --Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Staff 19:15 26 dic 2011 (UTC)